


It's A Lusty Crime (But It Feels Divine)

by Soap_Lady



Series: Felinette Hatef*ck Series [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Mild Blood, Scratching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soap_Lady/pseuds/Soap_Lady
Summary: Hurricane Lila hits the Costume Department and Marinette is stressed out from dealing with her. Felix offers to let his duchess take out her frustrations on his more than willing body.
Series: Felinette Hatef*ck Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794787
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	It's A Lusty Crime (But It Feels Divine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexiessan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexiessan/gifts).



> I wasn't expecting to write a fifth story in this series and got quite a bit of plot in my smut. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> TW for minor bloodletting

_ Loving as you bind me _

_ Waiting patiently _

_ Praying that you'll take me _

_ Into pain and ecstasy _

“Slave to Love” by Lords of Acid

Marinette enjoyed the silence at work for another week before chaos once again descended.

Chaos in the form of Lila Rossi.

The Italian actress was trying to be a diva when she barely had the talent to be an understudy. She had a larger part in the sci-fi movie and was driving the assistant director, Nino, insane. In desperation, he turned her loose in the Costume Department where she was supposed to be a “consultant” for her costume design. The lead director made the mistake of allowing Lila a bit of “creative freedom” with her costuming. He was either sleeping with her or just wanted her out of the way while the rest of the cast did their jobs.

The designer remembered the way the actress sauntered into the Costume Department as if she were someone important. Her olive eye scanned the room, looking to see who was useful and who she could dismiss. Unfortunately she saw Marinette carrying a roll of fabric and the noirette couldn’t get away in time.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Is that you?!” Lila pitched her voice loud enough for everyone to hear, as if daring the young designer to cause a scene.

Marinette tried to hide her disdain for the actress who had finally traded in her sausage hair for a sleek bob. Her designer clothes were clearly knockoffs and she still didn’t know how to dress.

“Lila,” she gave her former classmate a cool nod and turned as if to leave.

Lila stepped in front of her and smiled that same condescending, insincere smile she used in school. “You haven’t changed. Still so small and so cute,” she made “cute” sound like an insult. She looked over the fabric rolls in Marinette’s arms. “I thought you would have launched your own brand by now but it looks like you’re still interning.” She laughed and attempted to look sympathetic. “I’m sure you’ll hit your big break soon.”

The designer burned with anger but the smile on her face never dimmed. “You know, Lila, I’m surprised you decided to try acting.”

The fox faced-woman raised a brow. “Oh? What makes you say that?” She tried to sound cold and distant but the noirette had dealt with Audrey Bourgeois so Lila’s Ice Princess attempt was pathetic.

Marinette chuckled. “I just thought you would have been an amazing fiction writer.” She pretended to think. “Maybe fantasy or science fiction. I think you’d be great at that.” The designer gave the now fuming actress one last smile before adding, “How is Jagged’s mythical cat these days?”

The noirette turned so abruptly the Italian fell backwards. “Watch out, you clumsy idiot!” she screeched. “You could have hit me!”

“Learn to duck!” one of the staff called out and everyone had a good laugh at Lila’s expense.

Marinette couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on her face.

_ Round One. _

*****

The rest of the week followed a similar pattern; Lila would irritate the staff, point out the most minute problem with the proposed designs, and anything she decided on earlier in the day was reneged an hour later.

“I really think I should get design credit,” she was telling Marinette the next day.

“You’re consulting, not designing,” the noirette pointed out as she looked over fabric swatches. “If you actually picked up a pencil and drew instead of picking a color that doesn’t horribly clash with your skin tone you might have a point.”

“But, the director and I have an...understanding,” Lila gloated, trying to get under the designer’s skin. “He said I would have input on my costume.”

Marinette ignored Lila’s insinuation. She could care less who the director was sleeping with as long as he finished the shoot on time. “Did you get that in writing?”

The Italian’s confidence faltered. “Well, no, but…”

“If you don’t have your agreement in writing then I suggest you stick to picking out colors or materials.”

The actress pouted. “I don’t like the material you picked for me. Can’t I wear silk?”

The noirette continued to separate the swatches by color. “You’re a secondary character who is of a lower caste than the main characters. Your character couldn’t wear silk.”

Lila tried to flick her hair but forgot it was no longer long enough to do that. “Whatever. I’ll just talk to the director about enlarging my part.”

The designer didn’t even look up. “Do that. But until I see something in writing and receive the requisition forms, you’ll get what I have.”

*****

Most of the week continued in the same vein.

“The skirt is too long and the bodice doesn’t show off my cleavage!”

“Your character is from a religious order who has taken a vow of chastity.”

“The director said…”

“In writing?”

“...no.”

“The design stays as is.” Marinette used the polite but firm voice she used to keep Allan and Claude on task.

Lila pouted then stared at something over Marinette’s shoulder. “Well...hello, Adrien.” The Italian tried to make her voice sultry and flirtatious. “It’s been a long time.”

Felix gave her a look of chilly courtesy. “Mlle. Rossi, if I’m not mistaken.” He looked her over but did not look impressed. “I have not heard good things about you. You must not be very clever if you can’t tell me apart from my idiot cousin.”

_ Oh, good. A distraction.  _ “M. Graham de Vanily, I’ll have that progress report on the costumes ready by the end of the day.”

He nodded, ignoring the fuming actress. “Any delays?”

“Only Mlle. Rossi and her inability to pick a simple color scheme.”  _ Screw the high road.  _

The tall blond gave the fox-faced woman a look usually reserved for mud tracked indoors. “Delays cost money, Mlle. Rossi. That affects hiring decisions. Actresses who negatively impact the bottom line aren’t usually rehired.”

  
  


“Please, call me Lila,” the actress tilted her head and looked up at Felix under her lashes. She probably thought she could charm him into giving her what she wanted. Marinette almost wished she had popcorn. The Italian licked her lips. “And you are?”

“M. Graham de Vanily. I don’t date actresses and I don’t like liabilities.” He looked down his nose at the fox-faced woman and the noirette wondered if she’d take the hint.

Annoyed, Felix turned away. “You have a meeting with the head of the Costume Department one minute from now, Mlle. Rossi. Follow me.” He looked over at Marinette. “As you were, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.”

“Of course, M. Graham de Vanily.” Marinette gave him a curt nod and prepared to get back to work. She saw the look of triumph Lila threw her as she tried to latch on to Felix’s arm.

“I hate to speak badly of a former classmate, but I just don’t think Marinette is up to the challenge of designing my wardrobe.”

“Don’t touch me.”

The designer felt a twinge of pity for the man but shrugged it off.

_ Round two. _

*****

Any time Felix visited the Costume Department Lila was either trying to cling to him or flirt with him. She clearly couldn’t take a hint or didn’t care and once she found out who his mother was she redoubled her efforts.

Marinette’s pity for the blond evaporated every time Lila talked to her about him. The noirette would have found the Italian’s attempts to seduce her boss’ son amusing but the actress wouldn’t shut up about it. Lila was convinced seducing Felix would allow her to finally win or some nonsense.

“I never thought I’d meet a man as handsome as Adrien,” Lila sighed, not bothering to keep her voice down. “Do you know who he’s dating now?”

If the Italian thought she was hurting the noirette by mentioning her old crush, she clearly wasn’t the mastermind she thought herself to be. Marinette just shrugged.

“He’s so...reserved. Commanding and stern but...handsome.” Lila finally lowered her voice. “I bet he knows how to take control in the bedroom.”

Marinette continued inking a line on one of her designs but the actress’ prattle was getting on her nerves. The little fox wouldn’t shut up about how she was going to use her part to launch her career and “befriending” someone like Felix would boost her up the ladder in no time. The noirette just wanted her to shut up. She was tired of the demanding little brat upsetting her timetable and taking valuable time away from her other more complex projects. She dearly wanted to punch her or smash her pointed face into a wall but she didn’t feel like getting blacklisted.

Finally Amelie showed up to escort Lila into her office for a meeting and the whole department breathed a collective sigh of relief. Marinette appreciated all of the sympathetic glances sent her way and got two designs done and ready for the seamstress while the annoyance was away.

Finally Friday came and through Amelie’s diplomacy and Felix’s no-nonsense strong arming, the Lila Menace had been quelled. Her costumes were almost complete and she was finally satisfied and out of everyone’s hair. It had been a stressful week and the designer dearly needed to relax. She contemplated contacting her usual source of relaxation. He had to be as anxious as she was for the week to end.

Her hopes were quickly dashed when she saw Amelie, Felix, and Lila leaving the department head’s office. The two women were laughing and talking together but Felix looked livid yet resigned. He shot her an apologetic look when she caught his eye but quickly looked away. Marinette decided it was a good time to gather her things and leave a few minutes early.

“And I know just the _ loveliest _ little Indian restaurant.  _ Very _ exclusive clientele and it takes  _ ages _ to get a reservation. The owner was a dear friend of my grandmother’s at boarding school,” Amelie was telling Lila.

“I  _ adore _ Indian food!” Lila enthused. Her words didn’t match her eyes but it wasn’t Marinette’s problem. She just wanted to leave before they noticed her.

“Hello, Marinette!” Lila stopped at her cubicle, because of course she would. “Isn’t it wonderful? Amelie and Felix loved my suggestions so much they’re taking me out to dinner! We’d ask you to go but…” the Italian looked over Marinette’s plain and sensible pantsuit. “But...I’m not sure you’re quite dressed for an upscale restaurant. Maybe next time we’ll go to a buffet or something.”

The designer shrugged. “I’d hate to intrude anyway. I’m off for a nice relaxing bubble bath and a good book.”  _ Think about _ **_that_ ** _ , Felix. It’ll help you survive dinner. _

The blond man refused to look at her so she knew what he was contemplating. Amelie pouted in disappointment. “I haven’t forgotten our lunch date, dear.” She and the designer traded air kisses and the four shared the elevator down. Lila lightly ran her fingers over Felix’s back and gave the noirette a look of triumph when Amelie wasn’t looking. Clearly the Italian thought she’d won and the man would soon be hers. Whatever.

Marinette suppressed a groan as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Lila shot out with Felix, leaving Amelie and the designer to trail behind.

_ Well, so much for my usual Friday night. _

*****

Marinette received a text Saturday morning from Felix, begging to come over sometime that afternoon. She was feeling merciful and, more importantly, horny, so she thought he would be useful in relieving her frustrations. Plus, her battery supply was getting low and she didn’t feel like leaving the house on her day off.

He arrived at exactly two fifty-five with a paper bag and some wine. He wore a simple vest over a gray dress shirt and a tie. She was strongly reminded of his teenage self and she wondered if that was deliberate. It probably was but she didn’t want to think of assholes she had to deal with in school at the moment. 

To be fair, she was more than willing to have one of said assholes tied to her bed for her pleasure but that was an exception. 

He shut the door behind him and set the bag and the wine on her coffee table before sighing loudly. “Forgive me for being overly familiar, my duchess, but this week has been shit.” He gave her a grateful smile. “Thank you for letting me come over, Your Grace. I needed this.”

The noirette went into the kitchen and brought out two glasses and a corkscrew. “It’s been a stressful week. I thought Allegra was going to snatch Lila bald when the little harridan suggested Allie didn’t have enough experience for her position and flirted with Claude and Allen.”

Felix pulled the cork out of the bottle then poured them both half a glass of wine. “It was all I could do not to have her banned from the building but now I just want her to fulfill her contract obligation and then leave.” He gave the designer an apologetic look. “I’m sorry. You were right, I hired her just to make you angry.”

Marinette huffed but accepted the glass and sat down beside him. “Thank you for finally admitting that. I accept your apology and will punish you accordingly.”

His eyes sparked with interest and he looked her over, taking in her ragged shorts and old tank top. No doubt he was calculating how long it would take to get her undressed and she smirked.

“Not yet,” she said and he pouted. She took another sip of her wine. “I’d like to relax and destress first.”

“Sex relieves tension,” Felix suggested as he drank his own wine. “Excellent muscle relaxer as well, my duchess.”

She glared at him. “Down, boy, or I’ll get  _ myself _ off and you won’t get to watch.” She imagined binding him hand to foot and leaving him in the living room while she vibe-fucked herself in the bedroom and he had to listen to her scream as she orgasmed. Hmm. Maybe later. She wasn’t going to deny herself from having his mouth and dick at her disposal to prove a point.

Felix lowered his eyes respectfully. “Forgive my impertinence.”

“Mmm.”

They drank their wine in silence. Felix turned to Marinette and said, “I could give you a massage if it would make you feel better.”

She shrugged. “Sure why not?” and got into his lap.

He was confused. “I meant a full body massage but if you prefer a shoulder massage I could do that instead.”

She glanced at him over her shoulder. “You just want to spread oil all over my naked body don’t you?”

“It’s a perk,” he admitted, “but after this week you deserve a break.” He began to rub circles on the back of her neck. “You’re so good to me, Your Grace. Let me please you. Just relax and let me pamper you.”

His breath of her neck was warm and made her nipples perk up slightly. She hadn’t had a massage in ages and it was refreshing to close her eyes and let her tension ease.

Felix worked his way down her neck, sliding the straps of her tank top down to massage her shoulders. She allowed her head to fall forward as she began to enjoy herself.

“My poor, beautiful duchess,” he soothed. “Stuck with that demanding little git all week. No wonder your muscles are so tight and knotted. You’re so stressed out.”

Marinette growled. “Don’t mention her name again.”

“Of course, Duchess,” his hands continued to roam over her body, massaging away the tension. She moaned with pleasure and could feel him harden against her back. She’d wiggle against him to get his reaction but she was just beginning to relax and didn’t want to move.

  
  


There was silence as she leaned against him, enjoying herself. The tension in her shoulders began to ease and she started to melt against him..

“You’re pretty good at this,” she purred.

She could feel him shudder in pleasure. “I want only to please you, my duchess. In any way you wish.”

His hand skimmed over her pectorals, nearly touching the tops of her breasts and then stopped. She wondered if he were about to ask her if he could massage her chest as well when he spoke again.

“I think I know something that you’d enjoy, my duchess. Really relieve that stress you’ve been under this week.”

That got her attention. “Oh?”

Felix wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “Take all your frustrations out on me.”

Marinette was confused. “Wait, like with the hard paddle?”

He nuzzled her ear. “Maybe, but what I had in mind was for you to mark me.”

She twisted around to look at him. His expression was soft, pupils dilated. Something told her this was something he’d wanted for a while now. “I thought you told me no marks. That it wouldn’t look professional.”

Felix shrugged. “Well, no marks where anyone could see them but my chest, stomach and thighs should be fine.” His eyes were alight with the possibility of acting out his fantasy with her and he arched his back, inviting her to touch him. “Wouldn’t it be nice to work off all that stress? Don’t you want to make someone hurt for all the bullshit you went through this week? I’m volunteering, Your Grace.” He stared into her eyes. “Use me,” he whispered.

She smacked him.

It wasn’t more than a tap and normally she would have apologized, if it weren’t for the fact she felt like  _ he _ had been using  _ her _ . She wouldn’t have cared except he acted like he was doing her a favor.

“Didn’t know you were a masochist, Felix.”

He held a hand to his cheek and looked at her in surprise. “I’m not, usually, but I wanted to try something a little...rougher. Something different.”

Marinette ground her ass against his erection, watching him gasp. “Are you getting bored with me, _ mon jouet de baise _ ?”

He shook his head. “Never, my duchess.”

She frowned. “I think you’re lying.” She turned around so she was now straddling his lap with her thighs around his waist. She stared him in the eye and said, “you thought you’d come over with your wine and your sweet words and massage me so I’d be so relaxed I’d agree to anything.”

He dropped his eyes and his posture became submissive. “I wanted to try something different and thought you’d be more amenable if you were relaxed first.” He looked up again and his eyes pleaded with her. “You’re always so careful with me, so controlled. I wanted to see what it would be like if you hurt me, really hurt me.”

Marinette scowled. “You could have talked to me about it. I might have been up for it.” She reached up and grabbed his hair, yanking his head back. “Do you really think I wouldn’t figure out what you were doing? Manipulating me?”

“No, Duchess,” he whispered.

She got close to him. “I could have another you in a minute, Felix. Would you like me to do that? To replace you with another man who’d do what I told him?”

“Please no, Duchess,” he begged.

Marinette pretended to think about it while she rubbed her crotch into his. “If it weren’t such short notice, I’d call someone right now and have you watch. Maybe you’d learn something.”

That was a little too cruel but the threat alone had him gulp. “Forgive me, Duchess.”

“You want my forgiveness? You want to be hurt and punished?” she purred as she brought him closer and kissed him roughly, dry humping him as she did so. He was hard against her and she felt the familiar sense of power sweep over her as she felt her little toy respond. She pulled back and thrust his head away. “Earn it,” she told him as she grabbed his shirt and pinched his nipples.

Felix started and took a long shuddering breath as he looked up at her with adoration. “Anything you want, my duchess.”

Marinette smirked. “I thought you’d say that.”

*****

She pulled his vest apart then grabbed two fistfulls of his shirt and tore it open. The buttons popped off and scattered on the floor. She heard him protest weakly but didn’t care. She was going to take him up on his offer and let out all her frustrations on his willing flesh.

She curved her fingers into claws and raked them down his chest. He moaned, eyes begging for more.

“Am I boring you, Felix?” she asked as she dug her nails into his waist. 

“Never, Duchess.” He gazed up at her, expression adoring.

Usually she enjoyed subjugating him without really hurting him. But as he said, it had been a stressful week and he’d pissed her off by trying his little mind games. She pulled her breasts out of her tank and shoved them in his face. “Suck my tits, you overeager fucktoy.”

He eagerly complied, taking one of her nipples into his mouth while she used his torso as a scratching post, clawing at his chest, scratching his shoulders, his sides, anything she could reach. His lips latched on to her other breast and he began to suck as she undid his belt buckle and his pants button. She pulled his zipper down and fondled him through his boxers. He moaned around her breast and she moved her hand from his cock to his balls, squeezing them, letting him feel just the tips of her nails before letting go and pulling away.

Felix whined at the loss of her body on his and she lightly scratched him across his pectoral muscles. “Shut up and follow me.”

Marinette stood up and walked towards her bedroom. She stopped when she realized he wasn’t behind her and looked at him. He was trying to take his shirt off as he walked.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Did I tell you to undress?”

He stopped. “No, Duchess.”

“Do as you’re told,” she ordered and kept walking.

*****

Once in the bedroom she looked at him and said, “strip.”

“Yes, Duchess.” He eagerly stripped, watching her take off her tank top followed quickly by her shorts. For some reason her panties were completely soaked. Usually she’d have him go down on her but she was wet already, angry, and didn’t feel like wasting time on niceties. She wanted to release her pent up frustration all over his cock.

Once they were both naked she looked him over and ordered, “Put your hands behind your back.”

After he complied she got on her knees and started cleaning his dick, getting all the salty precum off of him with her tongue.

She looked him straight in the eye while she did so, watching his eyes dilate as he tried to keep his body still. He was panting and his eyelids began to close.

“Duchess,” he whimpered.

She stopped and looked up at him. “Yes?”

“Wha-what are you doing?”

Marinette stood up and smiled at him, rubbing her hands over her toned chest and tight abs. She noticed he leaned into her touch like an affectionate cat. 

“Make sure you don’t get bored.”

She pushed onto the bed and began to tie him spread eagle with their discarded clothing. She shoved her soaked panties in his mouth and grabbed a condom from her bedside table. She unwrapped it, unrolled it, and put it on him in record time.

She looked him straight in the eyes as she topped him. “Time to work out all my stress,” she told him and began to move.

Marinette started slow, hands rubbing up and down Felix’s torso. He had a beautifully toned body from all the martial arts he studied. The muscles were marred a bit by the scratches she’d made but none of them broke the skin.

She thought about all the times she had to deal with Lila during the week and the fact Felix had allowed her to be hired to piss her off. She also remembered how he’d tried to goad her into going outside her comfort zone. She enjoyed domination, even got off on it, as long as it was Felix. But she wasn’t a sadist; she didn’t enjoy causing severe pain or injury. He had to learn not to push her.

She curved her nails into claws and put her hands right under his collarbone, looking into his eyes. “Are you sucking on my panties? Like the taste?”

He nodded, keeping his eyes on her face.

“Good boy.” She grinned at him, applying a little bit of pressure to his skin. “But you also added to my stress level by turning that little  _ cagna  _ loose on my department. Naughty naughty.” 

She raked her nails down his chest, hard. He jerked against his bonds and moaned around his gag. Pleased with his response, she did it again.

Marinette pinched his nipples using her nails. “And now you’re offering to let me take out my frustrations on you. To relieve my stress.” She twisted his nipples, clawing them. “The stress you caused!”

If Felix’s groans were meant to be an apology, she couldn’t tell.

Her fingers tightened around the flesh of his stomach. “Well, I’m going to use you as you suggested. And we’ll see if you’re bored when I’m done.”

He moaned and she sped up, riding his cock. She put her hands on his chest to keep her balance and began fucking him as hard and fast as she could, not caring about anything but her own pleasure and taking her anger out on him.

Felix stared up at her, eyes full of lust and gratitude. He needed to be fucked, hurt, used. His head hit her iron headboard every time she thrust forward but he didn’t seem to care.

Marinette tried not to moan herself as she rode him. It just felt so good to have a dick inside her. She enjoyed the way his body felt underneath her, how he responded to everything she did to him.

“Are you bored, you little fuck boy?’ she taunted.

He shook his head and she grabbed his hips. “I love making you my property. You’re so hot when you’re being obedient.” She dug her nails in. “But no more head games. You’re mine. You do what _ I _ say, not the reverse.”

She slapped what she could reach of his ass. “Don’t worry, fuck boy. You’ll never be bored with me again.”

Her speed increased again as she roughly fucked him as hard and fast as she could. Her fingers dug into his chest again and she rode him, hoping he could feel every ounce of her anger and frustration with every movement.

Marinette slammed herself onto his cock. She could feel herself about to orgasm and knew he was too. She didn’t care about delaying her pleasure or his. All she cared about was the ecstasy building inside her.

She threw her head back, still gripping him as her orgasm ripped through her. Felix began to thrust up into her and she could tell by the mewling sounds he was making he came too.

It was only after her breathing and heart rate went down to normal that she looked down and noticed the liquid on her fingers wasn’t Felix’s sweat but his blood.

She’d made two gouges in his chest.

They weren’t deep or bleeding heavily but they still caused her to shriek and leap off him.

“I’m sorry!” she yelled and ran to the bathroom. “I have a first aid kit in my bathroom!”

*****

“It wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t pissed me off. Or remembered the safe word,” Marinette muttered as she sprayed first aid foam on Felix’s scratches.

He looked down at the butterfly bandages on his chest then back at her. “I wanted to see how far you would go,” he admitted. “Plus I was so turned on by what a majestic queen you were tonight, it didn’t even hurt until you were done.”

She sighed and undid his bonds, shaking the wrinkles out of his pants and shirt. “I’ll sew the buttons back on later.”

He nodded. “Thank you, Duchess.”

She put the first aid kit back in the bathroom and flopped down on the bed beside him, arms folded over her chest.

He nuzzled her shoulder. “You were wonderful, my duchess. I wish I could have filmed you. Mmm...so commanding. Did you know your eyes almost glow when you’re putting me in my place?”

“Beautiful when I’m angry, am I?”

Felix looked at her flushed cheeks, flashing eyes, and pouting lips. “Irresistible, Your Grace.”

Marinette sighed. “It’s one thing for me to enjoy bossing you around or causing you a little pain. I like it as much as you do. But I made you bleed and you didn’t stop me.”

“I liked it,” he reminded her. “I wanted you to hurt me. I  _ needed _ you to.”

She shook her head. “I’m never doing that again. I don’t want to go beyond my limits. I was...uncomfortable…”

He looked at her face and saw she was sincere. He felt conflicted; he’d enjoyed her anger and her loss of control. But he wanted her to enjoy herself too. Besides, it was hardly professional to bleed through one’s shirt. “I promise I’ll respect your boundaries, Duchess.”

She wasn’t entirely convinced but she didn’t want to stay angry at him when there were a lot more fun things she wanted to do with him. “Maybe next time I need to work out stress we can try martial arts.”

He perked up. “I never knew you studied martial arts, Your Grace,” he said. “I know of a decent gym near here. We could spar.” Images of a sweaty, triumphant Marinette filled his mind.

She looked him over and smirked a bit as she saw his expression. “You’re imagining me wiping the floor with you then fucking you senseless, aren’t you?”

“Right on the mats.”

Marinette raised a brow. “This is a private gym, I hope?”

“Very.” His grin was sly and predatory. “I’m a silent partner and have my own sparring room. Very discreet, very private. I promise.”

She just shrugged. “I’ll consider it.” She turned onto her stomach and looked at his face. “Now, about that full body massage you mentioned earlier…”

He smiled. “May I finger and eat you afterwards?”

She scratched her initials into his arm. “If you’re good.”

"I could run you a bubble bath..."

"Later."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
